


Legacy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Legacy

Title: Legacy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #57: Stalking. Also for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge #15: Memory.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Mpreg suggested.

  
~

Legacy

~

Harry squinted, finally spotting Draco through the mist. He approached quietly, but Draco heard him nonetheless.

“Some would consider this stalking, you know,” Draco said when Harry was within earshot. “Following me to Lucius’ grave.”

“I suppose,” Harry replied. “I was worried when you disappeared.”

Draco shrugged. “I know. I just needed some time alone. He was a bastard, but I’ve some good memories, too.”

Harry massaged Draco’s shoulders. “Cherish them. I’d give anything for memories of my father.”

“I know.”

“And I promise,” Harry whispered, cupping Draco’s slightly bulging stomach. “Our children will have many good memories of us.”

~


End file.
